


Light And Dark

by RosesWillAlwaysBloom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), Bloodbending (Avatar), Cabbage Man (Avatar) - Freeform, F/M, Female Pronouns for Reader, Female Reader, Fire Nation (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Reader is Fire Nation, Reader is the Avatar, Spirit World (Avatar), Vaatu - Freeform, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), avatar spirit - Freeform, raava - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesWillAlwaysBloom/pseuds/RosesWillAlwaysBloom
Summary: Reader is the Avatar...Wait?! Reader is the Avatar?! There's two Avatars at once and Reader and Aang are going to have to figure out what this means for the world.
Relationships: Aang (Avatar) & Reader, Aang (Avatar)/Reader, Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This got a lot of notes on Tumblr...this was just an idea I had one day and now it's spiraled into a long fic so I hope you enjoy  
> This follows some Canon Events in the ATLA timeline, but I've taken creative liberties with a lot of it

The smoky skies of the Fire Nation filled your lungs as you drew a deep breath. In all your years, you never thought you would end up back here. 

Your homeland.

Taking another deep breath, you fixed the scarf that covered your face and began walking through the marketplace on the outskirts of the Fire Nation. 

The palace loomed over you like a dangerous shadow. A reminder of why you escaped all those years ago.

“Princess Azula!” The hushed urgent whispers reached your ears and you flinched.

Stepping into a tea shop, you turn your face away so that anyone walking outside wouldn’t see it.

“Well, Hello there. Could I interest you in some Jasmine Tea? Good for soothing nerves and calming the mind.”

Your attention was diverted from the danger lurking outside to the stout middle aged man standing before you with a welcoming smile.

You couldn’t help but return the smile, as you felt your muscles relax from their constant tension, “Yes...I think, I think I would like a cup.”

You let yourself be led to a small table in the corner, you couldn’t help but smirk as you realized the man had put you in a table where you had easy access to the back door, and a wide view of the entire store and front door. 

“I’ll have my nephew come right out with a pot of tea for you-”

The man’s relaxed nature and easy going smile made it easy for you to reply with no hesitation. 

“[Y-].” You stopped and cleared your throat, giving a fake first name, “Chen Ikem.”

A flash of confusion and then understanding flew through the man’s brown eyes. And you couldn’t help but grow slightly worried. You should have also used a fake last name.

After all...Ikem was the last name of the late Fire Nation Queen. It wasn’t a very common last name. And if anyone caught a look at your face and put it together with the wanted posters that were from years ago, you would be dead before you could ask for mercy.

Heaving a heavy sigh, you sunk into your chair, eyes vigilant as they scanned the small tea shop. There were only a few patrons. Mainly older generation fire nation males. You could easily take them if worse came to worse.

“Your tea.”

The brusque voice broke you out of your analyzing. Gaze going up, only to freeze in fear as you saw a young man with an eyepatch, a single gold eye staring down at the teapot he held morosely, his black hair slicked back. 

You knew who it was. Even with the scar covered. This changed everything.

“I...I have to go!” You jerked out of your seat, startling Prince Zuko into dropping the teapot.

The shattering of porcelain caught everyone's attention. The elderly man, who you now realized was General Iroh-

Oh my god you couldn’t be caught by General Iroh and the banished Prince!

-came out from the backroom with a frown, and a shimmer of tears in his eyes, “What a waste of perfectly good tea.”

Zuko, however, was staring at you as you jumped over the table, the scarf around your face falling down to the floor, soaking up the tea.

“[Y/n]?”

The small voice. Reminiscent of a younger prince, who still had hope and love, made you pause for a split second, your eyes catching his.

A pained smile flashed across your face before you vanished out the back door. Escaping into the crowd.

Distantly, you heard his footsteps run behind you, his voice louder, “Wait!”

But you knew how to disappear, and with a scarf snatched from a stand and bumping into a group of young women, and you were gone.

Faintly you heard his curses. But they soon faded as you walked with the group of young women further into the Fire Nation.

A memory flashed in your head as you walked. Remembering when you had been a simple servant girl in the Fire Nation Palace. Playing with the Prince. Laughing together. Kissing his bruised knuckles when he got in fights. The innocence of children long gone now.

Ever since you discovered that you were not just a fire bender. 

You were the Avatar. 

Which carried a death sentence.

Shaking off the memory and the sadness it carried. You slipped away from the group and began walking by yourself.

You had come to the Fire Nation for a reason. Breaking your promise to never return. For one reason and one reason only.

A family in the Earth Kingdom had told you about their daughter, who was blind, running away with a group of unusual people. One of whom, they claimed, was the Avatar.

And that caught your interest. According to history and lore, there was only ever one Avatar per cycle. Because the spirit of Raava was a single entity, unable to be duplicated. 

So why were you, a Fire Bender by birth, able to water bend and earth bend? 

It made no sense, especially considering the last Avatar had been a firebender. The cycle dictated that another Firebender wouldn’t be the avatar until after three avatar cycles. 

The confusion hasn't stopped you from learning other bendings though. After escaping the Palace and traveling the world, you had picked up Water bending from an old warrier in the Earth Kingdom, and learned Earth bending from a wacky traveling group of merchant’s.

“My cabbages!”

A strangled cry caught your attention, along with the sight that was with it.

Four young teenagers stood around an overturned stall of cabbages. The vendor yelled at them to pay for damages.

Sneaking closer, your eyes widened as you saw the white eyes of the short woman. Blind.

Looking at the others, you noticed the blue eyes of one of the males and females. Not Fire Nation.

And the smallest male...could he be the airbender that everyone was saying was the Avatar?

As the four took off running away from the vendor, you decided to follow them. Sticking to shadows and alleyways, you keep them in your sight.

They left the inner city and began walking towards the rocky caverns of the mountain side. But before you could see what they were doing out there, you found your feet encased in stone.

“Why are you following us!?” The blind girl shouted, suddenly appearing right in front of you.

The two blue eyed teens took up fighting stances. And the small male looked at you in disguised fear.

You quickly held up your hands, “Woah! Hey, I mean no harm.”

The tall male snorted, “That’s what they all say! You’re Fire Nation!”

Your shoulders tensed before relaxing, your gaze dropped to the ground in shame, “Yes. Though I wish I was not. And according to the palace, I am merely a traitor.”

The small male stepped forward, ignoring the warning looks of his companions. You caught his eyes with yours.

“What do you mean?”

You breathed out through your nose heavily, before dropping your hands. And the stone encasing your feet disappeared back into the ground.

“Toph! Don’t release the prisoner!”

The blind girl blinked, confused, “I didn’t.”

Your snort laugh caught their attention again, “That’s what I meant. I think...no, I know...I’m the Avatar.”

A pause. Silence. And then an uproar.

“What!?”

“That’s bullshi-”

“How!?”

Before the girl stepped forward, brandishing water in her hands. A waterbender.

“You’re lying. A Firebender can’t be the Avatar. And I know for a fact who the true Avatar is.”

Quickly growing tired of this, you drew the water that she held with her bending to you, wrapping it around you.

Her eyes widened in fear.

“I’ve never heard of this from the Monks. It shouldn’t be possible.”

The small male stepped forward, eyes wide in awe and confusion.

Deciding it was past time for introductions, you dropped the water and held out a hand, “My name is [Y/n] Ikem. I left the Fire Nation years ago after discovering I could Earth Bend alongside my Main Firebending abilities. I lived in the Palace as a servant and know the inner workings of it like the back of my hand. I heard about a blind girl traveling with the possible avatar and that information led me to you.”

The blind girl started before she muttered, “My parents.” And scoffing in irritation.

Sokka pulled a boomerang out from behind him, welding it dangerously at you, “You’re working for Zuko! I knew it!”

Your eyes widened and you flung your hands wildly in front of you, “No! No! I promise! I’m actually hiding from him and Princess Azula! They have a bounty on my head.”

The short kid nodded, looking off in the distance for a moment before turning to you and smiling.

“I’m Aang. I’m the airbender Avatar.”

The female beside him gasped, “Aang! You can’t just give this person that sort of information! How can we trust them!? Sokka could be right, they could be working for Prince Zuko!”

The other male stepped forward, eyeing you suspiciously, “Yeah. How do we know they aren’t trying to play mind games with their-their mind!”

Aang looked at his group, “My gut is telling me that they speak the truth. And you guys know I need a Fire Bender teacher. They could be it.”

Aang grinned sheepishly at you, “This is Katara and Sokka, from the Southern Water Tribe, and this is Toph, from the Earth Kingdom.”

You bowed low, hands clasped in front of you, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Aang laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, “So...uh...you can bend other elements.”

You smiled wryly, “Yes.”

Aang sighed, looking at Katara with a plea in his eyes. Whatever silent communication they did, seemed to work as Katara sighed loudly and waved her hand towards the cave they had been heading towards.

“Alright [Y/n], you can come with us. But one step out of place and-”

You laughed, “I know, I know. One step out of place and you end me. I get it.”

Walking in the giant cave, a loud rumble drew your attention to the back end.

You gasped, “Is that a Sky Bison!? I thought they were all extinct!?”

Sokka scoffed behind you, muttering maliciously, “Yeah thanks to the Fire Nation.”

Deciding to ignore him for now, you ran towards the giant white beast with stars in your eyes as you stared into his intelligent brown eyes.

“That’s Appa,” You squealed in surprise as a small flying monkey creature landed on your shoulder causing Aang to laugh as he stepped up next to you, “And that is Momo.”

You chuckled, scratching Momo under his chin, “Well hello Momo.” You turned back to Appa and bowed your head, “And Appa.”

Katara’s voice was loud and icy as she exclaimed, “So...Are we going to figure out what is going on? Why are there two Avatars at one time?”

You and Aang shared a look, both of you were in new territory.

Sighing you walked to where some stones were upraised to be used as seats. Toph already relaxed in one, Sokka and Katara on edge, glaring at you.

Aang tilted his head, “Have you managed to travel into the spirit world?”

You shake your head, “I’ve tried, but I seemed to be blocked. I once entered the Avatar state when I was attacked by some Fire Nation Patrols, but I haven’t done it again since.”

Aang sits down on the ground, legs crossed over each other, hands relaxed on his knees in a lotus pose, he looks at you expectantly.

Curious, you copied his movements, sitting right across from him.

He grinned at you, “Okay. So just...open your mind. Don’t think. Just...be. Allow your spirit to float freely from your physical body. Hopefully the Spirit World can give us some answers about what is happening.”

You nodded and closed your eyes.

Clearing your mind took a few minutes, but then you did it.

You felt a tug, and then weightlessness. Opening your eyes cautiously, you gasped.

You were floating above your body.

Looking over, you saw Aang’s spirit was watching you with a childish grin.

“Freaky, right?”

Noticing the lack of reaction from everyone else, who were watching your bodies closely, Aang elaborated, “They can’t see or hear us.”

Reaching out, he took your hand, “Come on. Let’s see if the previous Avatars have some insight.”

And in a rush of wind, you were flying. Images blurred as you fly at speeds you thought impossible.

And when you stopped abruptly, you noticed where Aang had brought you. The Avatar temple in the Air Nomad Nation.

Statues of every Avatar past, stared down at you with stone eyes.

Aang walked up to the latest one, Avatar Roku.

You silently watched in awe as a blue glow illuminated the statue, and then a copy of the statue stepped out. The spirit of Avatar Roku.

He smiled down at Aang gently, “What is it this time young Avatar Aang?”

Aang looked back at you and waved you forward.

Cautiously, you stood next to Aang.

Avatar Roku looked at you in shock and horror, “No. This can’t be possible. It shouldn’t be possible.”

Drawing a breath of courage, you looked at Avatar Roku, “What do you mean? Why are there two Avatars this cycle? Why has a firebender gained the Avatar abilities so soon after the last Fire Nation Avatar?”

Avatar Roku glanced between you and Aang, silent for a long moment, the horror in his eyes never fading, “It’s a sign. A sign of change. Of unbalance. Vaatu is within you, young [Y/n]. As Raava is within young Aang here.”

Aang thankfully shared the same confused look as you, which you found comforting.

Avatar Roku sighed, and waved you both forward. You stepped forward and simultaneously also back in time.

You watched in awe, alongside Aang, as you witnessed the birth of the first Avatar. Wan. And the connection of the Avatars with the Spirit of light. And also, the subsequent imprisonment of the Spirit of Darkness.

Stepping back into the Air Temple, you rubbed your forehead in anger and confusion, “What does that mean? That I’m inhabited by an evil spirit allowing me to bend multiple elements?”

Avatar Roku softened his gaze and rested a hand on your shoulder, “Not so, young one. Vaatu is simply one side of the same coin. He and Raava had lived together for far longer than humans have. They are light and dark, peace and chaos. One cannot survive without the other. What concerns me, is how Vaatu was freed. He was locked in the tree of time, it should be impossible.”

While Roku was muttering about that, you noticed Aang looking deep in thought.

Turning to him, you smiled gently, “Hey. I’m sorry about all of this. I didn’t...I-”

Aang turned to you, but the voice that spoke was not his, it was femine and held immense power. Avatar Roku took a step back, his posture straightening as he bowed low.

“Do not worry young [Y/n]. My brother managed to trick a young spirit into freeing him. Had I known, I would have stopped it, but sadly Aang here was unable to communicate with me.”

Avatar Roku stood up with a smile, “It’s been a while Raava.”

Aang’s face lit up and a musical laugh escaped, “Roku.”

You hesitantly took a step forward, stopping in fear as Aang’s head whipped around and seemed to stare you down.

Biting your lip, you asked, “So what does this mean for the mortal realm? For...for me?”

The spirit, Ravva sighed gently, almost motherly, which made your eyes tear up.

“Avatar [Y/n]. You and Avatar Aang will be two sides of the same coin. You will balance each other out. But it’s up to you on how to keep Vaatu in check. There cannot be light with dark, just as there cannot be dark without light.”

A jolt and you felt yourself fall into a void.

“Wait!”

“Hush Child. I must speak with my sister.” A cold, menacing voice echoed around you.

Shivering, you were hesitant to speak, “Vaatu?”

A deep sigh, “Yes child. I will explain, momentarily. Your physical body is soon to be in danger, and I wish to talk to Raavu before we are back. So be quiet!”

The roar shook you. And you quickly nodded, unknowing if the spirit could see it in the inky darkness that surrounds you.

In the silence and darkness you took a moment to go over what has happened in just a few short hours.

You had returned to the Fire Nation. You had been seen by General Iroh and Prince Zuko, both who were exiled and banished from the Royal Family. 

You remembered the past. And based on the fluttering of your heart, you also remembered the feelings you harbored for the prince.

You had found the Avatar and his group, and subsequently found out that you were also an Avatar, but one that was powered by the Spirit of darkness and Chaos instead of Light and Peace. 

Things just got a lot more complicated.


	2. Sordid Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader comes face to face with someone from her past and the Gaang learns why she ran from the Fire Nation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for abuse and angst

Blinking, you opened your eyes to flickering flames in a dark cavern.

“You’re back. Good. We’re about to have company.” Katara’s voice was hard and you quickly noticed her rigid stance, hands poised to attack.

Sokka and Toph stood nearby, both looking towards the entrance of the cave.

Sharing a quick look with Aang, knowing that you would have to talk about what had happened later, you scrambled to your feet and steadied your breathing.

You disliked firebending, as it brought back memories you would rather forget, but to protect this ragtag group and yourself, you would fight fire with fire if you had to.

Footsteps, muffled by the dirt, came closer and closer.

Causing the tension in the cave to rise higher and higher.

And then a figure stood in the entrance, bathed in the small light available from the fire.

A gasp left you and you found yourself trembling in fear. “General Iroh?” A whisper. One that you had not intended to let slip. Because it immediately drew attention to you.

The group’s eyes flitted to you for a second, with Katara’s lasting a little longer, cold fury blazin in her blue eyes.

The short, staut man grinned and chuckled lowly. “It’s been a long time [Y/n]. You gave my nephew quite the scare back in the tea shop.”

Sokka spoke up, his boomerang in his hands, “Hey! Aren’t you the old man who was with the crazy Prince trying to capture the Avatar!?”

You breathed deeply, trying to make yourself stop trembling. Lowering your hands, you stepped forward, feet together, hands splayed open with palms up, you bent into a low bow.

“Please, General Iroh. Do not Harm this simple group of travelers. They were not harboring me. I will not resist. Take me to the Fire Lord.”

“What!?” 

At Katara’s outburst, you shot her a quick look, one that told her to shut up. You were willing to let yourself be sacrificed if it meant that General Iroh would not recognize Aang and take him to Prince Zuko.

Afterall, you were the Avatar that hosted the spirit of darkness and chaos, not peace and light like Aang was.

To yours, and everyone else's, surprise General Iroh broke out into a deep belly laugh.

Wiping away a tear of mirth, General Iroh walked up to you, aware of the eyes and positions of everyone around him.

Upon reaching where you stayed bent, he placed a hand on your shoulder and guided your body back upright.

Your trembling froze, as you stared into golden eyes that held warmth. Not anger, or sadistic glee like Zuko’s or Azula’s ever did.

“Please, child, call me Iroh. I Do not wish you or the Avatar here any harm.” He winked over at Aang, who was as wide eyed as the rest of his group. Well, Aside from Toph who had the same bland look on her face.

Turning back to you, he smiled softly, “I am sorry for what my Brother has done. And for what Zuko has done in his pain and grief. You have been put through much. And I feel that you will be put through much more before your adventure is over.”

A shaky sigh escaped from your lips. Taking a step back, registering the small hint of hurt in the older man’s eyes, you stood tall and spoke softly, “Gener-” You broke off and tried to smile, but you felt like it came out more like a grimace, “I mean, Iroh. I appreciate what you are saying. But you can not apologize for the Fire Lord, or your niece and nephew. You can not erase the wounds that are on my body, and you cannot take away the fact that I am an Avatar and therefore a threat to your brother.”

Your voice got louder as you continued. Feeling a presence next to you, you glanced over and saw that Aang had come to stand beside you, with the rest of the Gang lined up beside him. A show of strength. It made your heart warm, even knowing that Katara and Sokka were likely just doing it for Aang.

Looking back at Iroh, you continued despite seeing the tears gathering in the older man’s eyes.

“I do not know what you hoped to accomplish by coming here. But know this. I will never be the same little girl that you and Prince Zuko knew.” Your voice cracked as your own emotions caught up to you, memories swimming through your head with a dizzying speed.

“I was just a simple servant girl. I was raised to take care of the Royals! I took the bruises and blood that the princess gave me in the name of just playing! I listened to Prince Zuko cry about his mother and then I tended to him when his father burned him! I stayed quiet and worked hard! And what did I get in return for being a loyal and faithful servant!?”

At this point, Iroh had tears down his cheeks, as did you. And Aang held your hand in warning.

A wet, dark chuckle escaped from you as you closed your eyes, unable to look at him anymore as you continued. Not caring that Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Aang were hearing the story about your past.

“One afternoon, during my daily practice of Firebending with Prince Zuko before he was to be banished...I somehow managed to bend some water from the nearby pond. I was only Twelve years old! A child! And before I could even register what I had done, I had guards around me, threatening to kill me! And Prince Zuko…”

You futility tried to wipe away your tears, but it was a steady river of pain flowing from your eyes.

Heavy breathing from in front and beside you let you know that you weren’t the only one affected by your past.

But you powered forward. You needed to get this off your chest. It had been three years of hiding and running from your past. It was time to confront it. It was easier, though, than you thought it would be to, to talk about this. A foreign feeling of anger and darkness coursed through you, feeding your pain. Feeding your darker emotions. Vaatu. But you did not care. You needed this. Needed him. Needed his strength, no matter how twisted it came.

“The look he gave me. One of hatred and some sort of twisted pleasure of having the Avatar in his grasp before he was banished. Instead of the soft, loving looks he had given me before. Despite it not being possible and my tangible fear! A firebender was not supposed to be the next Avatar! It was impossible! But did any of you care about that!? Did anyone care about my cries and pleads and fear!? No! I was thrown before the Fire Lord and sentenced to death! I barely escaped with my life! I have spent the last three years running, barely surviving. Learning how to master bending.”

Your eyes snapped open and clashed with the golden ones in front of you.

“And I will not allow you or any of the royals to hurt me ever again!” And with that, you wrenched your hand out of Aang’s grasp and flung it forward.

“No!”

“[Y/n]!”

“Stop!”

Raging Orange flames burst forward from your open palm. Only to clash with another set of flames from Iroh. The flames fizzled out, and you readied yourself to shoot another round of Fire.

Before either of you could retaliate, Aang stepped forward and yelled, “Enough!”

Turning, he looked at Iroh, who had tear tracks on his cheeks, eyes shining with regret and pain.

“I think it’s best if you left. Don’t bother telling anyone where we are. We will be long gone by then.”

Iroh opened his mouth, but closed it without saying anything. With a sigh, and another quick look at you, he left.

Once you could no longer hear his footsteps, it was like all your strength was gone. You collapsed to the ground in a limp pile.

“Strange Fire girl? What was all that?” Sokka was the first to speak in the heavy silence that followed your outburst.

From your spot on the ground, you whimpered, the sound turning into a humourless laugh.

Tired eyes looked up at the Gang, “That was your proof that I won’t betray you. You now know all about my horrible past and my sordid affair with the Banished Fire Prince.”


	3. Raava and Vaatu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is shown why Vaatu chose them as a host

It took a few minutes, but eventually you were in the saddle atop Appa flying through the air with the rest of the Gang.

Aang sat on his head, glancing back at you every so often in concern. You sat on one side while Katara, Sokka and Toph sat on the other side. 

You were emotionally drained after your confrontation with General Iroh. Dragon of the West. 

“So. Where are we going exactly?”

Aang spoke up from his seat, “We’re gonna find a small village to lay low for a while. Don’t worry about it [Y/n]. We’ll figure all of this out. I have faith in us.”

Aang turned and you saw the spark of truth in his grey eyes. Feeling heat creep up your neck, you quickly looked away, out over the clouds sailing past.

You heard movement from beside you, and turned to see Sokka stretching out, his head now near your crossed legs.

“Um.” Was your eloquent wording.

Sokka Smiled up at you, and you were immensely grateful that he was quick to warm up to you, unlike his sister and Toph.

“Oh hey [Y/n]. Come here often?” And then he did a ridiculous wave with his eyebrows.

You snorted, bringing a hand up to try and stifle it but more giggles burst past your lips and soon you and Sokka were both laughing.

Faintly, you picked up some quiet chuckles from Aang.

“Stop messing around guys. We’re in Fire Nation territory. Do you want to be caught because someone looked up at a laughing cloud?” Katara’s icy cold voice cut through the light atmosphere.

Sokka looked over at his sister, a hint of disappointment on his face.

Katara looked away, her arms crossed, a frown on her face.

In an attempt to dissuade a sibling fight, you hummed in acknowledgement, “You’re right Katara. I’m sorry I was careless.”

Her blue eyes flew back over to you and you saw the shock in them. You hadn’t expected that to hurt as much as it did though.

True you had only been a part of this group for a handful of days, but you had already grown close to Sokka and Aang and hoped to be friends with Katara and Toph.

After all those years on the run, it was nice to be with a set of people and let them in.

“Alright. We’re going down.”

At Aang’s words, everyone grabbed the sides of the saddle as the giant sky bison slowly descended into a wooded area.

Once on solid ground, you slid down and wobbled when your feet made contact with the ground.

Before your face could get reacquainted with dirt, hands wrapped around your waist and stabilized you.

That’s how you found yourself face to face with a red faced Air Bender.

His hands flew to his sides like they had been burned as he opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“Thank you for catching me.” You smiled softly at the teen.

One hand went to rub the back of his neck and he mumbled something before rushing back to finish unloading the saddle.

Confused slightly by his behaviour, you brushed it off as you watched Sokka laugh and kiss a black sword he called his ‘Moonbeam’. Which made your mind go somewhere dirty and you covered your giggles by coughing.

“The Village is a few miles that way.”

You jumped with a shriek at the voice that came from right next to you.

Hand on your chest you glared at Toph even though she couldn’t see it.

She seemed unfazed by your freakout, and remained stone faced as she pointed South.

Aang walked up on the other side of you, “Yeah that’s what I spotted from up above. It looks pretty small, but not small enough that we’ll draw attention to ourselves.”

Breathing deeply, you shouldered your courage, and your bag, and began walking, “I guess we’ll see what happens when we get there.”

Silence descended as your group walked under shaded trees. Listening to bird songs and lizard chirps.

You found yourself walking behind everyone. Noticing the quick glances Katara would occasionally give you, showing her unease at having you at her back.

Aang drifted towards you after a short conversation with Toph and Sokka that you couldn’t hear.

“So.”

You looked at him from the corner of your eyes. His tattoos were once again covered by a headband, his dark hair covering the rest of his head.

“You want to talk about the whole Avatar thing. But honestly, I have no clue...and I’m scared Aang.” Your last words came out in a whisper, barely a breath.

You knew Aang heard you though by the way he stiffened ever so slightly and his hand twitched like he wanted to comfort but didn’t want to overstep.

Instead, he ended up clasping his hands together behind his head, staring ahead at the others, “I know we don’t have a lot of answers [Y/n], but we should go over what we do know so we can figure it out.”

Closing your eyes for a moment, you thought back over the events that led you to your current position.

“So we know that you’re the true Avatar.”

Your statement startled Aang and he opened his mouth, but before he could argue, you shook your head and met his grey eyes head on, “You know it’s true Aang. I’m not supposed to be here. Simple as that. I’m only a- a multi bender because some dark spirit got released.”

You struggled with calling yourself an Avatar and settled with Multi Bender. Because that’s what you truly were, weren’t you. The Avatar was someone merged with the spirit of Raava, not Vaatu, like you were.

“Let’s not forget, Avatar Roku said it was a sign of change. And that you can control how Vaatu merges with your soul.” 

You were thankful Aang didn’t argue with you, but his words brought a round of nausea through you.

“Yeah. And I feel like I might have already screwed up.”

At Aang’s curious glance, you sighed and elaborated, “How I reacted to General Iroh and my past...that wasn’t all just me. I could feel Vaatu coursing through me, feeding my anger, stoking it higher.” Your tone was dejected, and you couldn’t look at Aang anymore as you felt the shame of your actions.

A gentle touch on your arm had you startling and looking back at the Air Bender.

A soft smile graced his lips and you felt the sudden urge to hide behind your hands but at the same time protect that smile with everything you had.

“[Y/n], you can’t beat yourself over that. You acted rashly, but you can choose how you react from now on. And with us beside you,” he gestured ahead to where Sokka was teasing Toph and Katara was shaking her head good naturedly at them, “I know you can achieve great things!”

Aang’s words of encouragement had your breath catching in your throat. You felt hot tears sting your eyes but you refused to allow them to fall.

This was a first for you. People believing in you, having your back.

Sure Prince Zuko had been there for you when you were a simple servant and child in the royal palace, but this was different.

These people had no reason to be this nice and understanding, and yet here was Aang, smiling softly at you, his hand gently holding your arm as if to cement you into the moment.

Which was broken when a cry rose out from in front of you.

“We’re here!” 

Looking ahead, you saw sunlight illuminating some rooftops as the village came closer into focus.

As you entered the village, you villagers glaring distrustfully, and ushering their kids into their houses.

Lowering your voice, you whispered to Aang, “It doesn’t look like they get strangers that often.”

Aang frowned, head going back and forth watching the villagers, “Something’s wrong here.”

As you reached the center of the village, you saw an elderly woman pulling up a bucket of water from a well.

As she bent over to shoulder a wooden pole with a bucket filled on each side, you rushed forward and gently took it from her grasp.

She gasped but then smiled at you from her hunched position, “Why thank you dearie.”

You smiled back at the grandmotherly woman. Even slightly hunched from age, the woman had an eerie beauty to her with her long gray hair and cloudy gray eyes.

Looking behind you, her eyes widened at the sight of the other four, “My my. Travelers? We barely get any this time of year. Come come, Hama here runs a small inn where you can rest.”

Waving a gnarled, age spot riddled hand, she turned and began hobbling towards the edge of the village.

Shrugging at everyone, you hoisted the water buckets up and began following the lady.

Soon you were all walking close together following the woman. Katara was on your left next to Aang as well.

Whispering, her voice laced with concern, “Should we be trusting this woman so early on? We know nothing about her or the village.”

A hoarse laugh caught you off guard.

Realizing that a small cottage style house stood before you and you were on the doorstep, Hama turned around, her eyes glinting in the sun.

“Just because I’m old doesn’t mean I have bad hearing.” She tapped the side of her head playfully.

Katara flushed, and you tensed, ready to run at the first sign of danger.

Looking intently at Katara, Hama said something that sent all of you reeling.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen another waterbender besides myself.”

Those simple words caused panic to emerge between all of you. It was already dangerous being in the Fire Nation. Now there was someone recognizing Katara as a water bender.

Sokka laughed nervously, his hand slinking towards his sword. You decided to take charge as you moved to cut off Hama’s eyesight. “Why don’t we head inside? You said you own this inn?” You smiled sweetly at the elderly woman.

She eyed you before a snaggle tooth grin overtook her as well, “Of course! Come in, come in!” She opened the door and you all filed in.

Inside, Hama quickly put a kettle of tea on the fireplace and the Gaang settled around the low table.

Once Katara had a cup of tea in her hand, she smiled, “This is a nice inn you have. Thank you for letting us stay.”

Hama smiled, “Aren’t you sweet. Now, I know I’m an old woman, but I can recognize a water bender when I see one.”

Katara froze mid sip and sputtered into her tea. You once again dove in to save the girl, “Why don’t we save this conversation for tomorrow? We’re all very tired from traveling all day.” You smiled again at Hama.

Katara, thankfully, backed you up by quickly agreeing, “Yes. I agree. Goodnight guys.” And then she backed out of the room.

The rest of us found our rooms and you settled on the mat on the floor, the shadows in the room seeming to crawl up higher on the walls the longer you looked at them.

When you did fall asleep, you were met with an odd landscape. It looked like a desert, but the flora and fauna were luminescent in colors you had never seen before.

Turning around, you called out, “Hello? Is anyone here?”

The sound of something swishing past you had you spinning around and then freezing at the sight before you.

A large black spirit hovered before you. It looked sorta of like a kite, but the markings were red and glowed. It’s eyes were two bottomless pits of red light that felt like they were diving right into your very soul.

Right away, you knew who it was, and his name came out in a whisper, “Vaatu.”

The spirit swayed, its long tail flickering behind him in agitation, “Child.”

You crossed your arms and glared at the spirit, “Why did you choose to bind yourself to me once you became free? Why ruin my life?”

The red eyes narrowed and right away you realized that going off on such a powerful spirit was probably not the smartest thing to do.

Vaatu’s voice was that of a thousand men and a thousand deaths, causing an aura to wash over you forcing you to your knees and tears to your eyes at the tremendous strength and terror that came with it, “You dare question me? It is I who have gifted you power and yet you say you did not want it? You live by my mercy! You bend thanks to my skills! You are mine!” He roared.

You trembled, but anger spiked you through the fear, so you managed to look up at the hovering spirit, “I am not yours. I am my own. You may be connected to me, but I am not yours to own.”

Vaatu was silent, his flat kite form swaying gently in the nonexistent wind. 

The aura finally vanished and you shakily got back to your feet, eyeing the spirit warily.

“Good job child.” The spirit said, his voice back to the deep masculine tone from before.

You jolted back in surprise, “Good job? That was a test?”

The spirit slunk around you, causing you to turn in a circle to keep an eye on him, “Yes. And you passed. There was a reason I chose to bind myself to you. Do you still wish to understand?”

He stopped in front of you again, and you paused for only a second before a single word left you in a rush, “Yes.”

The spirit of chaos laughed and with a flick of his tail, the scenery changed.

You turned in awe and a feeling of homesickness hit you as you saw that you were in the Fire Nation palace gardens.

With a gasp, you saw a younger you run out from the servant’s corridor, laughing as she ran up to where a young Zuko and his sister Azula stood near the fountain.

Azula was with her friends, smirking and throwing rocks at the poor turtle ducks that were flying by. While Zuko sat on the fountain, looking at his hands.

When he heard your laugh, his head jolted up and a very small barely there smile flitted over his lips.

You turned to the spirit beside you as your younger self led Zuko over to an open patch of grass, “This is the day I discovered I could bend water. The day I was declared a traitor to the crown and sentenced to death.”

Vaatu nodded, “Yes. Now watch.”

You turned your attention back to the memory.

Your younger self was practicing firebending with Prince Zuko, his scar still an angry red, not fully healed.

Princess Azula laughed and sauntered over to your and her brother, “I see now why father dislikes you so, afterall, if the company you keep is lowly servants, you’re not fit for the throne.”

Her words caused you to falter in your steps and duck your head down to avoid her eyes.

Zuko never faltered and didn’t turn to his sister. He stayed silent.

Princess Azula scoffed and waved forward her friend, Mai, and settled an apple she had taken from her robes on her head, “I’m a better firebender than you can hope to be brother, and I’ll show you.”

You looked on in horror, Princess Azula was going to try to hit the apple with her bending. If she missed, Mai would be burned horribly.

You knew you wouldn’t reach her in time, and acting on instinct, raised your hands up, anger at the Princess in your heart.

Vaatu leaned over to my ear, “Watch.”

A smaller Vaatu slunk over the palace roofs, red eyes shifting this way and that as he grew smaller and smaller, his energy depleting.

And then he saw a beam of red shooting up from the palace gardens. He raced over the roofs and looked down at the scene.

A young firebender girl was poised to attack as another attempted to shoot an apple off a poor non bender's head. The red energy was coming off the girl who was about to attack.

It was strong, and Vaatu felt himself growing bigger as he fed off the energy.

With a simple leap, he fell to the girl and wrapped himself around her energy core. And melded himself to her.

On the outside, you felt nothing different, until instead of fire coming from your palms, water from the fountain shot up and hovered before your open hands.

You gaped at the water as the royals around you froze.

Time seemed to stand still until Princess Azula’s voice shrieked, “The Avatar! Arrest her!” and suddenly you were fending off blasts of fire from Azula.

You turned to look at Zuko, fear and helplessness in your eyes, but the look in his eyes made your blood run cold.

His golden eyes were calculating, cold, and held sick pleasure in them.

The scene disappeared and you let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding when you saw you were back in the strange desert.

You turned to the spirit, “I still don’t understand why you chose me.”

Vaatu hummed, “Your energy was angry. Anger that had been waiting and bottled up for too long. When you let it go I could feel it, taste it, and it strengthened me. I am chaos, and at that moment, you were all well.”

You shivered. “So you bound yourself to my energy.”

The dark spirit nodded, “And like my sister, I will pass along to the next in the cycle. We must help each other to survive young [Y/n].”

“I don’t want to feel angry all the time. I don’t want to bring destruction and chaos around me. If that’s what being bound to you means, I want to break it.”

You expected the spirit to grow angry again, but he surprised you by staying calm, “My power of destruction and chaos lives so that light and creation may thrive. Anger is not the only agent of these things, just as love isn't the only agent of light. I will give you my bending abilities, and in exchange, you will help me keep the world balanced. Destruction so that Peace is never forgotten. Darkness so that Light can live. For now, I will be silent and let you figure out where to go. But know that I am with you.”

Before you could say anything else, before you could ask what he meant or demand that the bond be broken, you were yanked awake.

Jolting up from the mat, you panted and looked around. The sun was beginning to rise and the door to your room opened to show a tired looking Sokka, “We’re going shopping apparently. So get dressed.” And then he left. 

You stayed in your spot on the floor, gazing at the door, wondering what the hell just happened.


	4. The Mountain

Hama seemed to drag Katara away from the group whenever she could. 

For the next several days, her and Katara would go out somewhere while the rest of us explored the village.

“There’s a full moon tomorrow. How are you protecting your family?”

You overhear some villagers talking and walk up to them, “Excuse me. What’s going on with the full moon?”

One of the men looked nervously at the other before he turned to you, “Every full moon something grabs ahold of a villager and forces them to walk into the forest...they never return.”

Sokka grabbed you and walked away, muttering under his breath, “People disappearing, weird stuff during full moons...this all reeks of spirit-y stuff. You have any clue?”

You hummed, “No...It’s strange, isn’t it.”

Sokka snorted, “It’s downright creepy. Though not as creepy as Hama...she knows something.”

You frowned. But didn’t respond and stayed in the background that evening when Hama and Katara came back and Sokka tried to get answers from the cryptic older woman.

When he couldn’t he began searching the house.

“Sokka! You can’t just snoop through people’s things!” Katara whispered. 

Sokka shushed his sister, “I’ll be quick. I just want to see what she’s hiding.”

Him and his sister went back and forth until finally we all ended up inside the attic staring down at a single chest that refused to open.

“I can tell you what’s in the chest.”

“AH!” Sokka leapt and flailed around for a moment before turning to see Hama staring at all of us, before she swept past and opened the chest and held up a comb.

“An old comb?” You asked, wondering why she had it locked up here.

Hama smiled wistfully, “It’s my greatest treasure. The last thing I own from my home in the southern water tribe.”

I looked around to see everyone wearing the same shocked expression as me, aside from Toph who stood expressionless.

“You’re from the southern water tribe? Why didn’t you say anything?” Katara asked, sounding hurt.

Hama smiled at the girl, “I wanted to surprise you with a big southern water tribe dinner. Of course, I can’t get all the ingredients, but I make due with what I can find.”

You looked over at Katara, “What have you two been doing all day if not waterbending?”

Katara spared you a brief look before turning back to Hama. Aang looked at you quizzically, “What do you mean [Y/n]?”

You sputtered for a moment, aware of eyes on you as you gestured to Hama, “She’s a waterbender...I thought you guys knew..”

Hama squinted at you as she said that while Sokka yelped at you, “How would we know? It’s not like it’s obvious or something!” 

You stared at Sokka, “But it is. She just...has that energy.”

Aang looked at Hama in intense concentration, “[Y/n] is right. I can see an energy, but I would have never guessed you were a waterbender. How have I not noticed this energy before?”

You smiled softly at the avatar and grabbed a hold of his hand with yours, giving it a squeeze, “I don’t know how I know. But I thought the rest of you guys knew. I’m sorry.”

Hama smiled softly, “No worries deary. Let me tell you my story, maybe it will make more sense.”

With that we all sat around in the attic as Hama began telling her story, “It was over sixty years ago when the raids on the tribe began. The Fire Nation would come again and again. Taking the benders away. We tried to hold them off, but we were losing numbers. Eventually, I was captured. They put us in terrible prisons. I was the only one who managed to escape.”

She trailed off and the silence lingered uncomfortably for a moment, “How did you escape? And why stay in the Fire Nation?” Sokka asked, suspicion still lacing his voice.

Hama wiped an eye, “I’m sorry, it’s too painful to talk about anymore.”

Katara shot a glare at her brother as she rushed over to comfort the older woman, “It’s okay. We lost our mother to the Fire Nation as well. Can I just say...you’re a hero, it’s truly remarkable to meet you.”

After that, we spent another night in Hama’s inn. In the morning, Katara left with Hama to practice waterbending like you had been assuming they had been before you found out that no one else knew about Hama’s bending. Meanwhile Sokka, Aang, Toph and you explored the town trying to figure out what spirit could be mad enough to steal people away.

Aang jumped up and floated down to stand on a large boulder, “This town has got to be the calmest and nicest Fire Nation town we’ve seen. I don’t see how a spirit could be angry with it.”

Toph snorted, crossing her arms, “Maybe the moon spirit just turned evil.”

Sokka whipped up from where he had been crouching by some flowers and got in the blind girl’s face, “The moon spirit is a gentle, loving lady. She rules the sky with compassion and... lunar goodness!”

You covered your snort with a cough as Sokka turned to you. Giving him a gentle smile once you regained your breath.

“Why don’t we ask some townspeople some more questions?” Aang suggested.

Which was how you found yourself standing before a depleted old house watching a crazy old man board up his window like some sort of fanatic. “--Just felt like something possessing me. Taking me up to that mountain. I took a look at the moon, thinking it would be my last, just as the sun came up! I regained my limbs and booked it away. Never looked back.” Old Man Ding stated, going back to hammering the wooden planks over his door.

Toph gasped, startling you who had been standing beside her, “I really had heard people screaming in the mountain!”

You felt anger flood your system for a moment, anger at the spirits who thought it alright to terrorize these townsfolk. Before you could get too worked up, you felt a cool hand grab yours.

Glancing over, you saw Aang holding your hand, cool grey eyes looking into your eyes with concern in them. You felt the anger begin to dissipate and offered the avatar a soft smile.

Soon you were following Toph as the sun began to set up to the mountain. 

“This way!”

Soon we were led to a bright cavern under the mountain...filled with scared villagers all chained along the wall. “I didn’t know spirits could make prisons like this.” You muttered to Aang as you helped unchain the people.

One of the villagers overheard you, “It was no spirit. It was a witch. The old innkeeper. She took control over our bodies like some sort of puppet master.”

Sokka snarled, “Hama! I knew there was something creepy about her.”

You froze in terror, “Katara is with her right now! And it’s a full moon!” 

Your friends all stared at you as they realized what you had.

Toph took charge as she slammed a foot against the ground and opened a direct route to the outside of the mountain, “You guys go! I’ll help these villagers.”

“Thanks Toph.” You said to the young girl. Smiling faintly when you saw the pink on her cheeks.

You ran through the forest on the lookout for Hama or Katara, until you stumbled into a clearing, with Katara and Hama both in battle stances with anger on their faces.

Aang leapt into it immediately, “Hama! You’re outnumbered!”

Sokka was next, “Just give it up old lady!”

Hama laughed, but unlike the other times, this one was mirthless and filled with bitterness, “You’ve outnumbered yourselves!”

Sokka stiffened, as did Aang as they began jerkily moving around, Sokka drawing his sword and began advancing onto his sister, “Stop arm! Stop! It’s like my brain has a mind of its own! Watch out Katara!”

Katara drew water from the grass, killing it instantly as she warded off Sokka and Aang, knocking them into trees and freezing them.

You saw it while Katara was focused on them. Hama slowly drew energy to her as she focused her sight on the young girl. You may not understand what was going on, but you knew Hama was someone who needed to be stopped and that she was making your friends fight each other.

And before you knew what you were doing, you were in front of her, drawing up a curtain of fire from your hands.

“A firebender!? You are friends with such a vile person! After what they’ve done to your people..your mother!” Hama screamed at Katara, not even acknowledging you.

Katara cried out, and your heart ached, but you couldn’t lose focus now. Breathing in deeply, you called mentally upon Vaatu and asked for his help.

You felt the energy coursing through you, filling you up as you called upon the moon and the water around you.

You could feel the water in Hama’s bloodstream and realized what she had been practicing. Blood bending.

Carefully, you moved your hands in a fluid motion and watched as Hama stiffened and slowly began kneeling.

“NO! I will not be taken down by another Fire Nation vermin!” Hama fought your bending and then you suddenly lost all your focus as you heard a snap and felt searing pain race up your body.

You crumpled to the ground, your leg twisted at an odd angle, “[Y/n]!” Katara screamed your name as she raced up to you. Falling to her knees as she helped you into a position that wouldn’t aggravate your broken leg.

She looked up at Hama with tears streaming down her face, “You monster!”

Hama sneers at Katara, “You’re weak. You’ve given in to your enemies. You are a shame to the Southern Water Tribe.”

You saw the way those words pierced Katara as she flinched back.

You weakly reached out and grabbed her hand, “You are not weak.” Turning to Hama you raised your voice, “She’s not weak. She is so, so strong for being able to see past my roots and allow me to be her friend. She is stronger than you ever will be and if anyone is a shame to the Southern Water Tribe, I think it would be you. Someone who cares so little about human life.”

Your speech seemed to inspire Katara as she slowly stood up and let her breath even out before she raised her hands and carefully, so carefully, bended Hama to her knees.

“I brought backup!” Toph’s voice cut through the tense atmosphere as she appeared with villagers behind her.

One of them came up and tied up Hama’s hands, “You’re going to be locked away forever.”

Hama’s eyes gleamed with a manic energy as she began cackling, “My work is done anyways. Congratulations Katara...You’re a bloodbender and a traitor.”

Her laughter seemed to echo even after she had been taken away.

Katara cried out and fell to her knees. Sokka and Aang, who had been released from the ice Katara had trapped them in, came up to her, rubbing her shoulders.

You sat in your spot, ignoring the pain from your broken leg as you stared after where Hama had been dragged. Her words about your nation...about your heritage. You knew it was awful. What the Fire Nation had done.

But to have driven her to do this? It really dug deep. 

“[Y/n]?” Katara’s soft voice broke you from her reverie and you looked up at her. She was blurry.

You raised a hand and wiped your eyes, surprised to find that you were crying.

Katara knelt by your leg, “I can heal you. Hold on.”

You reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. “Katara…”

She froze and followed your hand up to your face with her eyes.

Gently, she pried your hand off, “It’s alright [Y/n]. I think we got off on the wrong foot.” Cool water touched your leg and you sighed as the coolness seeped into you and you felt the pain leave. “I would truly like to be your friend. If you still wish to be mine, that is.”

You stared at the water tribe girl in shock, “Are you sure? Katara...I’m Fire Nation. I may not have imprisoned your people...but I am from the people who did. I worked in the palace for the man who destroyed so many lives.” The tears were back and tearing down your face as you sobbed. Your words catching in your throat as you tried to speak through the tears.

Katara grabbed your hand and pulled you up, your leg fully healed, “You did not imprison anyone. You did not kill anyone. You may be Fire Nation, but it shouldn’t define who you are. I see that now. Someone’s nation doesn’t dictate who they are.” She looked off at the spot you had been looking at just moments before and that was when you realized what she had.

She thought Water Tribe Nation people were all good because they had been attacked. She thought all Fire Nation people were bad because they had been the ones attacking. But now she had seen evil water tribe people and nice Fire Nation people and her worldview had been tilted.

Smiling gently, you placed a hand on Katara’s shoulder, drawing her attention to you again, “I would like to be your friend, Katara.”

The smile on her face wiped the events of the night off for the moment. You were just happy everyone was safe.


End file.
